Unseen
by inufan-625
Summary: Kagome thinks that InuYasha will never really see who she is, that to him she'll always remain Kikyou's reincarnation and nothing more, but is she right? Rated M to be safe but is more likely T. ONESHOT Complete. implied IKag


**A/N: Okay this is just a one shot I wrote up for a contest at mediaminer.  
**

**I rated this M to be safe for some swearing and suggested sexuality, but it could probably be rated T...**

**Blanket disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters. This work is no way intendended to infiringe on the copyrights of Rumiko Takahashi or various others who liscense InuYasha, or make me any money. This applies to all chapters contain within...**

**

* * *

**Kagome awoke with a start panting softly and trying to calm her racing heart as she recalled her most recent dream.

_At first she had simply been standing alone beneath the flowering branches of the Goshinboku. Then suddenly her hanyou had appeared at her side, strands of silver hair lifted in her direction by a gentle breeze._

_Then heat, glorious heat and passion. His lips, his hands, and fire, fire in her veins. Sweat, and skin pressed together, bodies aligned. And the heat, had she mentioned the heat, burning her to the very core of her being. She could feel herself falling away, falling into oblivion, and then..._

Then she woke up. He was gone, but the heat remained. No longer a wondrous thing, but instead oppressive, stifling, suffocating. The girl from the future sighed, drawing the attention of the elderly miko currently sorting herbs.

"Good morning, child," Kaede offered kindly.

"Is it morning still?" Kagome asked, certain that midday must have come and gone for it to be so hot, even if it was the middle of summer.

The old woman nodded. "Though the others have been awake for quite sometime."

Kagome blushed slightly. "I'm surprised InuYasha let me sleep this long... Where is he?"

"I know not child," She replied. "He was gone before I woke."

The young woman frowned, wondering where the hanyou could have gotten off to so early. Then she realized that only one thing, or person rather - if you could call one of the undead a person - had the power to draw him away for so long without so much as a word. It would not be the first time one of the others had denied knowing where he was in an attempt to spare her feelings. Her heart clenched painfully in her chest, her dream still so fresh in her mind.

The girl's pain was written all over her face and the elderly miko knew only one thing that could make Kagome so sad. She was no doubt thinking of InuYasha and her sister, and so she felt a duty to try and provide a distraction for her.

"I was hoping that you might see fit to aid this old woman by gathering some herbs for me."

Offering a nod and a wan smile Kagome replied, "Of course."

Small basket in hand, Kagome headed out to find some of the medicinal herbs Kaede had requested she search for. She knew it was a task meant to keep her mind occupied with something other than thoughts of the wayward hanyou, but she was grateful for the gesture none the less. She walked along attempting to remain in the shade where the temperature was more bearable, completely unaware that she was being followed.

* * *

InuYasha had been sitting in a tree both contemplating his conversation with Kikyou from the night before and trying to stay out of the sun, when he scented her approach. 

At first he assumed that she had sought him out like she usually did when he had been gone too long for her comfort. Secretly he was pleased that she worried over him, even if he would never tell her that, which is why when she passed right under him and continued more deeply into the forest, his brow furrowed and he was compelled to follow her.

_Stupid wench. What does she think she's doing wandering around out here alone, and with the shards too?_

He watched her, nearly going to her as she tripped and stumbled on the roots of a large tree, catching herself against the trunk with an outstretched arm. He saw her shake her head and knew she was cursing herself for the clumsy wench that she was and chuckled. Kagome knelt where she stood and began gathering leaves from a plant growing among the gnarled roots and InuYasha finally understood her purpose.

No doubt the old hag had asked her to go out and gather herbs. He would be having a loud talk with that old woman later, to let her know exactly what he thought of her sending Kagome out on her own like this, and he didn't care if the wench sat him a hundred times for it either. If something happened to her... He shook his head and decided that he wouldn't think about that. Instead he would just make sure that he was always there to protect her.

Still planning the lecture he was going to give the elderly woman he failed to notice that Kagome had stopped gathering the bushy green leaves and that she was now tearing at the grass, until he caught the pungent odor of her salty tears.

The hanyou moved closer, as close as he dared, and could just hear her uneven breathing. Then she began to speak so softly that he had to strain to be able to make out her words.

"You're so stupid," She cried and inwardly she cursed herself more thoroughly for her tears.

She hadn't meant to think about him out here. She had planned to walk, relax, and help Kaede, all without even letting his name enter her mind, but under this great tree the memory of her dream had returned unbidden and forced itself upon her.

"Why are you letting yourself get worked up over a dream, a stupid dream that will never happen..."

As she began to sob it was all InuYasha could do not to go to her and he wondered what she could have possibly dreamed that would have the power to affect her so strongly. Suddenly she raised her head and for a moment he feared that she had discovered him, only to realize that she wasn't looking into the trees but up at the sky.

He was struck by the way the dampness in her gaze reflected the light of the sun, looking for all the world like the sun setting over crystal waters, the bright oranges and yellows rippling against blue as her tears continued to fall freely.

"I just... I just wish he could see me, really see me, Kagome, not her and all the ways I'll never be as good as she was. Is that really too much to ask for?"

The hanyou sat back against the trunk of the tree he was currently perched in as Kagome's soft crying continued. She didn't really think that did she; That he didn't see the value she possessed not as Kikyou's reincarnation, but simply as herself, as Kagome?

After several long moments he noticed that her tears had ceased and she was moving on. He followed, staying close enough to make sure that she was safe, all the while considering what he had learned.

* * *

Late that night in the dark hut InuYasha was roused as the young miko from the future left her sleeping roll and struck a match, lighting a small candle. 

He watched though the lashes of his barely slitted eyes as she looked around the room at each of the hut's occupants, her gaze lingering longest on him. It only took him a second to realize that she was checking to be sure that they were all still sleeping soundly. Wanting to find out what she was up to, he was careful to do nothing that might give his wakefulness away.

Apparently satisfied that she had not woken anyone, Kagome pulled a small clear bag from inside her yellow backpack and laid its contents out onto her pillow. InuYasha recognized only the mirror as it rested carefully between a small silver tube and a thin silver box. For several moments Kagome studied herself in the mirror, turning her head to the side and occasionally touching her face.

_So what if I'm not as pretty as she was? I'm not ugly. I mean it isn't as if I have a third eye and at least I'm alive... That should count for something._

_I don't even look that much like her, not really. Our eyes are different colors after all... And still, he can't see me can he? All he really sees is that I'm not her..._

InuYasha watched her pick up the tube and remove part of the silver casing to reveal a stick of deep red which she put to her lips.

_It's lip paint, like what was in the seashell of mother's that I gave to Kikyou... I wonder what happened to it, if she ever wore it?_ He could almost picture her in this very hut applying the color to her lips in secret, much like Kagome was doing now.

Distracted by his past, InuYasha almost missed her taking a tiny brush out of the silver box and painting the area above her eyes. He wondered why she was doing this in the dead of night. Hell, he wondered why she was doing it at all, since she had never felt the need to do it before, as far as he knew.

"I am Kagome." She whispered, and then quickly looked wide eyed around the room, hoping she had been quiet enough not to wake anyone. A sigh escaped her. "This isn't me, anymore than I am her."

The young woman took a damp cloth that held a very strong smell from her bag and scrubbed her face clean once again. Truth be told, InuYasha was glad that she had decided to take the paint off her face. She didn't need it to enhance her looks as she was already perfect to his eyes just as she was. Again he heard her sigh as she put away her things and returned to her bed roll. Once she was again asleep he returned his thoughts to both of the woman in his life.

_When I gave Kikyou mother's shell she seemed to really like it... But it's all I have left of her. _

_No, I still have my memories and wouldn't it be worth it to give it to Kagome if it helps her understand that she is just as important to me as Kikyou, to let her know that I do see her, as she is..._

In his mind the matter was settled and so he allowed himself to sleep once again.

* * *

For the second time in as many days Kagome awoke to find Kaede her only company. The difference was that this time she was relieved. 

After her foolish venture with the makeup, but before she had returned to sleep, she had decided that she needed to go back through the well for a few days. Back to a time where she was loved as Kagome, where she was just an ordinary girl (albeit one with a compromised immune system), and where she was no one's reincarnation.

She was certain that if she could only have a few days with her family and her school friends that she would be able to return to the past and be okay with the way things were.

"Kaede, where is InuYasha?" She asked as she packed her large yellow bag.

"I know not exactly where," The elderly miko replied. "He left early, only saying that he had something to do and would return near midday."

"Good," Kagome said with a nod. "Then I don't have to worry about him stopping me." The young woman paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think I could handle a fight with him right now."

"Am I to take it then that you are returning to your own world for a time?" Kaede posed.

Kagome replied with a nod. "I just... I just need to go back for a few days, to get away..."

The older woman gave her a sympathetic look. "I understand child. It is not an easy path you travel. I will try and delay him in following upon his return."

"Thank you," Kagome whispered gratefully as she shouldered her bag.

* * *

InuYasha returned at midday as he had said that he would, only to find that Kagome had returned to her time through the well. For once he was glad that she had gone. It would be easier to get her alone, so that they could talk, in her family's home. He turned to leave the hut, intent on following her, only to be halted by Kaede's voice. 

"InuYasha I advise you to allow her this time," She said quietly. "I could see that she was not herself."

"Keh," was his only reply as he left the hut.

He knew that she was upset which was exactly why he wasn't going to put off going to her time after her. As soon as he was out of the village he took off at a run a reached the well that connected their worlds in almost no time at all. With a single, sure leap he passed through time and came out the other side.

The young hanyou found her in her room, sitting at the desk, no doubt studying for one of those damn tests she was always babbling on about. He slid open the window and dropped into her room. She turned to glance in his direction before coming to her feet and facing him.

"I'm not going back with you... Not yet."

"Keh, I didn't come to bring you back." He informed her.

"I said n..." She trailed off as she realized what he had said. "You're not?" When he shook his head in reply she asked, "Then why? Why did you come?"

InuYasha reached into his haori with one hand and at the same time took one of her hands with the other. He placed something gently in her upturned palm. She looked in her no longer empty hand to find a beautifully carved comb, not made from wood, but from some kind of stone, or perhaps of bone. She looked up into serious amber eyes.

"I see you," He said quietly, willing her to hear more than his words, to understand.

Kagome gasped realizing that he must have witnessed her the day before, talking to herself in the forest, but even more surprised that he had come solely to offer her what reassurance he could.

"I don't..." She tried. "Where did you get this?"

"It belonged to my mother." He answered honestly.

"You... I can't, I can't accept this," She said sadly. "It must mean a great deal to you and besides...Isn't there someone else that you'd rather give this to?"

"Idiot, if I had wanted someone else to have it, I would have given it to her." He snorted.

At his words she began to cry and he panicked. He was supposed to be making her feel better, not making her cry. He reached for the comb. "Fuck! Don't cry. If you really don't want it, I'll take it back, but don't cry, okay?"

Before he could grab it though, Kagome clutched it to her chest and held it tightly.

"Thank you." She whispered, not meeting his gaze. "It's beautiful and I love it. I promise I'll take really good care of it."

"Kagome?"

When the young woman before him raised her head she was smiling and he breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't messed things up after all.

"Thank you," she told him again, this time her voice clear and strong.

He offered her a nod.

"I'm sorry I just left like that, and I know I promised to stay another week, but would it be all right if I stayed for a little while?"

"Two days wench," The hanyou replied, folding his arms across his chest.

"Two days," she agreed with a nod of her head.

"I should go, but if you're late, I'm going to come back here and getting you. No excuses."

Kagome laughed. "I know."

She watched her hanyou visitor leave through the window before returning to her desk and opening the small keepsake box that rested there. Inside were her most precious treasures, though they would likely have little value to anyone but her.

There on top was her favorite picture of her father along with a few trinkets given by him to his princess; a charm bracelet, a necklace, and a pair of inexpensive earrings. It also held a picture of her family in the Feudal Era, and one lone picture of her hanyou sleeping peacefully on her bed. She placed the comb gently into the box, pausing only to run her finger over the intricate carvings before closing the lid.

She loved him. Maybe he would never love her the way she wanted him to, or maybe he already did. Right now that didn't matter.

With three simple words and a piece of bone InuYasha had proven that he valued her, Kagome, and given her hope, restoring her faith in the belief that sometimes wishes are granted if you want them badly enough and believe long enough in them.

'_I see you,' _He had said.

She knew with all her heart that it was the truth, and for now it was enough.


End file.
